In order to maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, it is common for law enforcement officers, members of the military and sportsmen to engage in target practice. While many perceive target practice as simply a method for improving accuracy, it is important for law enforcement officers, members of the military and the like to conduct target practice in scenarios which improve timing and the ability to make split-second decisions on whether or not to fire. Such split-second decisions can mean the difference between life and death both for the officer or soldier and those around them. For example, a police officer who fires too quickly may shoot an unarmed person. If he or she delays too long, however, a perpetrator may shoot a bystander.
In the military context a sniper must often make a split second decision on whether to fire at a target. The person could be an enemy combatant holding a rocket-propelled grenade or simply a person carrying a pipe. To simulate different scenarios, it is often desirable to move one or more targets around. For example, target one may be an enemy combatant, and targets two and three are innocent civilians. Training is often improved by subjecting the shooter numerous different scenarios to prevent expectancy of the proper response.
While there are a wide variety of targets which are useful with smaller caliber rounds, such as a 0.223 or similar round, there are a more limited number of targets which are useful with high caliber rounds when a much larger projectile is fired into the target. For example, some machine guns and many sniper rifles fire a .50 BMG round (12.7×99 mm NATO), in which the weight of the projectile is typically about 620-710 grains (40-46 grams). Thus, the weight of the projectile used in these high caliber rounds can easily be 10 times that of the common infantry rifle.
Stopping a .50 BMG round presents a challenge at shooting ranges, especially where the targets are desired to be mobile. Most targets which will handle more common rounds, such as 30-06 and below, can be damaged by higher caliber rounds such as the .50 BMG. Thus, either the target is damaged by the impact of the projectile, or the target is so large and bulky as to be difficult to move.
While attempts at portable targets that will withstand .50 BMG rounds have been made, some are prone to falling over when impacted by the projectile. Others leave exposed hardware or joints or edges which can create a ricochet risk which is of particular concern with such a high powered round.
Thus there is a need for an improved target which can be used with high caliber rounds with little or no damage, provides little risk of ricochet, and remains transportable about a shooting range, etc.